gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
FMS Archive
Battle for the midway station Date: 2031 Forces: Spoiler: Human: ~3x deadalus class vessel ~1x Hatak class goauld MS ~4x Alkesh class bomber ~1x ASIS armed frieghter ~48x F-302 Fighter craft Later: ~Hades fleet Wraith: Spoiler: ~19Hives ~48 Cruisers ~4000 darts Prelude: The Wraith as a species is dying, the last remaining hive fleets have all but gone, the Reaper threat has decimated the wraith. But as the remainder of the Wraith fleet is preparign to use an advanced transport device to get to earth, another attack has been planned to place extreame pressue on the resources of the Tauri in Pegasus. They plan to attack the Midway gate station, of the galacticgatehub as some have begun to call it. It is a strageically important centre. The wraith fleet attacking was launched several months ago and has remained undetected and unaware of the other wraiths plans to get to Earth. Emergence: The wraith fleet exited hyperspace in the middles of the void, after a long and frustrated journey throguh the darkspace and after epxending most of thier food supplies and resources. The large wraith fleet existed some distance from the midway station, and used sublight drives to manuvure around the station, encircling it. The Station was able to mount its defence well, it raised its shields ( which are usually deactivated) around the station and armed the many main rail guns and hundreds of antifighter rail guns/missiles systems. The missile launchers were loaded with the latest potassium/Naquadriah fusion missiles. The base is a stokepile of weapons and supplys, being the main cargo hold for the entire pegasus galaxy..as long as the shields hold the wraith should have a tough fight on their hands. In addtion to the station the station had a small fleet of ships, including a Hatak class mothership; it had called for reinforcement, and it had already been making its way towards the MW, in order to defend earth from another wraith attack. The Station need only wait for support.. Defence: The wriath hives opened fire on the Station, nearly twenty hives, the shields however held. They were Powered by the 4 largest naquadah reactors, the mark IIII's, each the size of a conventional Nuclear power plant, and chruning out enough energy to power the continental US for 10 years. The Asgard shielding protected the station but our 3 deadalus classes and Hatak fired rail gun after rail gun, energy weapon after energy weapon out inthe open. 3 hives were destroyed before they moved thier targets from the hives to the cruiser fleet. The smaller ships were easier to fight and volleys of missiles dealt a crushing blow,23 blows in fact, however those blows were caused by in close tactical strikes and the resulting blasts took out 2 of the deadalus class's. With only 1 deadalus and a Hatak there was no hope against the 16 hives and 25 cruisers remaining. They signalled a retreat, hoping to outrun the wraith and wait until reinforcements came. and soon they did. Reinforcement: Spoiler: ~The Cerberus battleship ~7 Serpent battlecruisers ~12 Aegis class carriers ~3 columbia class assault carrier ~4 deadalus class battlecarrier ~10 Henry arnolds cruiser ~24 unity destroyer ~11 tegelus gunship ~A combined airwing of 512 F-302a's and F/B-307 ~2 Oneills The reinforcements arrived, thier faster hyperdrives managed to speed up thier times and a massive fleet of ships appeared, the wraith had no intention of fighting such a large allience fleet and were unprepared. The Hades fleet aimed at a stretch of the hives destructive halo, several energy volleys and almost continued rail gun fire eventually subdued 7hives, the others abandoned the halo formation and formed a wall. As they retreated the station launched a volloy of nukes in to their hyperdrives which had been exposed. The rai gun fire and missiels took out 1 hive adn damages most of the hives hyperdrives, they were trapped. 8 hives against a third of the Pegasus fleet and the station. The wraith fired agaisnt the fleet, taking out several allience vessels but with a final push from the commander of the cerberus, all of the deadalus class's, the hatak and our remaining larger ships took out the remianing hives with everything they had remaining. The threat was elliminated, but the final battle was only just begining.. Aftermath: After defeating the wraith at the midway station the Hades fleet reloadeds taking much of the weapon supplies of the station and headed at full speed to earth, leaving the weakest members of the fleet, those which had been damaged or had no ordinants behind to defend the station and help rebuild. Any additional ships, even damaged would fare better at the station than in a fight for earths survival against the largest wraith fleet ever assembled.